Many modern devices such as laptop computers, computer tablets, MP3 players, and smart phones use miniature speakers. In many applications, these devices utilize switching amplifiers to efficiently provide for amplification of an audio signal. In one example, a switching amplifier may provide twenty watts of power to amplify an audio signal and drive a speaker. Due to limitations of miniature speakers used in such devices, the current to the speakers may be measured to aid in the prevention of physical damage to the speaker and other unwanted effects. Thus, there is a continued need to improve the measurement of current provided to the speaker by the switching amplifier in order to protect the speaker from damage.